Reading Finding Paradise by DeathGuardian24
by TheHuntman22
Summary: This is a Reading of DeathGuardian24's "Finding Paradise." This is my first story so it may not be that good. Rated T to be safe.
1. Who?

**Hey guys this is my first story so tell me how I am doing but please don't be too harsh.**

 **Also I own non of the characters in this story they either belong to** _ **DeathGuardian24**_ **Or** _ **Rick Riordan**_

 **Chapter 1: Who?**

 **Olympus**

 **Between TLT and SoM**

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

The last Olympian to arrive was Apollo.

"I'm here," he yelled as he walked in. As soon as he sat on his throne a golden portal opened above the Throne room and out came a boy that was about 18 and has jet-black hair and sea-eyes falls out. On his way to the ground the boy was screaming curses and something about an evil father. As the boy fell all of the gods had one thought going through their head, _"he's dead,"_ so naturally they were very surprised when he simply stood up and said,

"sup." When the gods didn't say anything as they were still shocked that the person was still alive even though he had the power level of a rather weak demigod, he continued, "Ok well I was sent back in time by someone very powerful to read a book with you about the future everyone got it?" While he said this he was showing them a book that he had brought with him. All of the gods nodded their heads to show they understood.

"Great, now lets get both camps and the hunters here to read," he said. Finally Zeus found his voice.

"What is your name?" Zeus asked the boy.

"Umm, lets say you can call me Percy because that is what I am called most often," the boy now identified as Percy said.

"Hermes can you get the campers while Artemis gets her hunters?" Percy asks. Both nod before flashing out to retrieve the people asked. "While we wait can we get some couches or something to sit on?" He asked. Zeus nods before snapping his fingers and making several large couches appear in the room. "That's better," Percy says as he sits down.

As soon as he sits down Hermes flashes in with both the Romans and the Greeks and a few seconds later Artemis flashes in with her hunters.

"Could we get Lady Hestia and Lord Hades a seat because they need to read to?" Percy asks. Zeus with an annoyed look on his face from having to do all this "junk" as he would put it snaps his fingers and two plain thrones rise out of the ground. "Could you call Hades here?" he asks. Zeus doesn't even bother to nods this time he just snaps his fingers and Hades appears in a flash of light.

"What am I doing here brother?" Hades asks a little annoyed

Percy answers for Zeus, "Let us explain to all of the newcomers," he said gesturing to the people who had been waiting quietly at the doorway.

 **Time skip – One long winded explanation later**

"Well, now that that is settled can we get to reading?" Percy asks as he holds out the book for them to see. It was titled, "Finding Paradise."

"Yes, yes lets get on with this already," Zeus said more than a little annoyed that this was taking so long.

Not caring that little Zeusy was annoyed Percy just asked, "Who's going to read first?"

"I will," Athena said.

"Great, lets get started then," he said handing her the book.

 **Chapter 1: Miserable me,** she read.

 **So guys how was it please review but again please nothing to harsh and it may be a little slow updating but I am not going to abandon the story**

 **-TheHuntman22**


	2. Who? part 2 and Miserable me

**Hey guys disclaimer time:**

 **I do not own any characters in this story they all belong to either** _ **DeathGuardian24**_ **or** _ **Rick Riordan**_

 **Chapter 2: Who? Part 2 and Miserable me**

 **Previously**

 _Not caring that little Zeusy was annoyed Percy just asked, "Who's going to read first?"_

" _I will," Athena said._

" _Great, lets get started then," he said handing her the book._

 _ **Chapter 1: Miserable me,**_ _she read._

 **Now**

"Wait!" Percy yelled so loud people nearly went deaf. "There are about 24 people more that need to read this with us." He then proceeded to close his eyes and put on a face of concentration.

"How do you suppose we get them here?" Questioned somebody from the croud.

"Well if you would let me concentrate then I could contact the person who brought me here so that he can bring them here," Percy retorted annoyed that they broke his concentration because it is really hard to do what he was trying to do. **(Hint. Hint. He's lying.)** He then went back to concentrating and a moment later you could fell a massive power spike as a bright light flashes in the room. When the light dies down you see 24 people standing there looking confused.

"Does anyone know what we're doing here?" One of the new comers asks.

"Ah, yes, that would be my doing," Percy spoke up. "You are here to read a book that includes all of you, would you like to know how?" he asks.

When they all nod their heads he says, "Ok, well lets see, this has to do with your father," he said pointing to a group of 12 that were standing off to the side. He points to the person who had spoken earlier, "your brother," He points to the other eleven, "and your uncle," he says.

"Now before you ask any questions know that I will not be answering them yet," he tells them. "Ok, I believe introduction are in order.

 **Time skip – After half an hour of introductions later**

 **(A.N. Ok I know this is off topic but don't you think the Greek and Roman mythology kind of revolves around multiples of three. I mean come on the list goes on and on. Three Fates. Three Furies. The Big Three. Six elder gods. 12 on each counsel. Seriously people your crazy about three's. Back to the story just had to clear that up that I think they had a thing for three's.)**

Everybody was sitting down getting ready to read.

"Is everybody ready to read?" Percy asks. Everybody nods their heads. "Okay, Athena please start."

 **Chapter 1: Miserable me.** She read.

 **(Prologue)**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

"Before anyone asks this is me as well as another person in the room," Percy tells them. "Keep reading please."

 **It's Christmas today. Everyone was in hurry to get to their homes.**

 **Their homes full of happiness, joy, and laughter.**

 **Lucky them….**

 **Truth to be told, I envy them…**

"Why?" Hermes asks.

"I don't know why don't you let me read to find out," Athena snapped at him making him go red while all the other Olympians laugh at him.

 **Me, a miserable, 18 year old homeless kid…**

 **A guy, seeking for love and the warmth of the hearth…**

Hestia frowned, no one should have that happen to them especially this person if he is who she thinks he is.

 **Seeking for home in this cold alley. Yeah, after all the things that I've done, after all the things that I've sacrificed…**

 **And still, here I am, betrayed, abandoned, and unwanted.**

 **My eyes once sea-green, are now gray like the sea on a cold winter night, full of depression and loneliness, swallowed by apathy. I know, weird huh, but it's fine.**

Everyone glanced over at Percy to see that he had sea-green eyes again and everyone's thoughts the same, _What happened?_

 **My tears flow like a water fall.**

 **From my eyes,**

 **To my cheeks,**

 **To the snow.**

"Deep," Apollo muttered.

 **Oh, I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Percy Jackson.**

Gasps were heard around the room as everybody looked at PJ. **(I am going to call younger Percy PJ just because it is easier than calling one Perseus)**

One thought was going through PJ's head, _What happened to me?_ When he noticed everyone looking at him with pity in their eyes he scowled, "I don't want your pity," he told them "if it happens it happens.

 **Yup,**

 **The hero of Olympus,**

 **Retriever of Zeus master-bolt,**

 **Defeater of Ares,**

Ares scowled.

 **Retriever of the Golden Fleece,**

Most people were very confused while most figured out that these were future accomplishments.

 **Savior of Artemis,**

Artemis was now scowling as well.

 **Guardian of the Ophiotaurus,**

 **Blessed by Pan,**

Hermes perked up upon hearing his son's name.

 **Hero of the Battle of the Labyrinth,**

 **Leader of camp half-blood,**

 **leader of the Battle of Manhattan,**

 **Defeater of Kronos,**

The Olympians all gasped.

 **Praetor of camp Jupiter,**

The Romans looked impressed.

 **Destroyer of the Giants,**

A couple of the Primordials looked impressed at that.

 **Defeater of Gaea,**

Now all of the Primordials looked impressed that a demigod was this powerful, while Poseidon looked proud of his son and the other gods and demigods were to stunned to speak. Once Athena was able to speak again she began to read.

 **Blah, blah, blah…**

 **Pretty long title huh?**

A few people were nodding.

 **Yeah guess so. Who cares?**

Every one but both Percys were gaping that he didn't care while PJ was nodding his head that it didn't matter.

 **You think that because of the things that I've done that the fates would stop messing with my life, right?**

The Primordials were shaking their heads, no.

 **You're completely wrong.**

 **Because, after all of those tragic things…**

 **Still, where do you think am I huh? Here, in this dark alley, homeless, starving, cold, and alone…**

Most looked with faces full of pity at PJ but he just waved them off.

 **You wonder what happened?**

 **Why am I here?**

 **What about camp half-blood?**

By now most people were nodding theirs heads yes.

 **Wise girl?**

 **My friends?**

 **My father?**

 **My mother?**

 **Wise girl?**

 **Olympus?**

 **Camp Jupiter?**

 **Wise girl?**

By now everyone was nodding their heads yes.

 **Then here, let me tell you a story.**

 **A story of a hero, a lover, a friend, a father, and a son.**

 **A story of betrayal, friendship, love, family, pain, and forgiving.**

 **The story of me, after the war.**

 **The story of me finding my home.**

 **The story of me finding my paradise…**

"That's the end of the chapter," Athena informed.

"Go on to the next chapter," Percy told her.

"Ok, **Chapter 2: Why?** " Athena read.

 **Hey guys how was the story is it good let me know just try not to be too harsh cause this is just my first story.**


	3. AN

A.N.

I am sorry about this but I will be editing this stories first two chapters to change the setting because I believe that the first book has not set the stage well enough. It will be slow though because school has started again.


End file.
